Rumors
by Catnip
Summary: One small rumor about Kaoru starts, it ends up almost ruining her life and Kenshin dosen't know how to help the girl he loves.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Rurouni Kenshin   
  
Authors Note: Well I guess I'm trying to put out a fic with a message this time. I recently was a counselor at my church camp where our theme was "To Tell The Truth" Well even though I thought of this week the day before camp started, it has a lot to do with what we taught that week that deals with slander and gossip and how it can ruin someone. So I hope that you all receive this fic well, and appreciate the work I've tried to put into it. Thanks.  
  
Rumors  
  
by Catnip  
  
There once lived a young man in the city of Tokyo, back in 1878. Now this particular young man was generally a nice person, however he had a bad habit that he couldn't't quite shake. He and his family were known to gossip worse than any other people around. Nobody thought it was much of a big deal though, unless it was them who were being gossiped about.   
  
One evening in the late summer this young man was coming home from a party. He was a alone and it was about 10:00pm. Now as he was striding along the way he passed the dojo that was near his home. He knew that a girl named Kaoru Kamiya owned the dojo and a man named Kenshin Himura lived there with her. He had heard a few rumors through some friends that told him that Kenshin Himura was once called the Battosai. The situation in itself was curious to the young man, but that's not why he stopped that evening. As he was passing by he heard a sound coming from the house. It was almost like moaning, but he couldn't't tell if it was from pleasure or pain rather. He pulled himself up so that he could see over the wall and saw a dim light in one of the bedrooms. The translucence of the rice paper allowed him to see two figures in the room, one on top of the other. Then it suddenly became clear to him that the moaning he heard was a girls' moan. He all together too quickly put the puzzle together and dismounted off the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late one evening in the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru had been up since dawn and had every intention of going to sleep as soon as she could. She walked into her room, and put her robe on, but just as she was about to lie down a sharp inexplicable pain ran through Kaoru's back.  
  
"Ah....ah...oww...KENSHIN..KENSHIN!!!!"  
  
Kenshin's ears seemed to perk up as he heard his beloved cry from the next room. He ran using his insane god like speed and was in the room within seconds  
  
"Kaoru what's wrong what happened ?!?" he said as he rushed to her side  
  
"my..back.. my back it won't stop hurting! it won't stop hurting!....ah .....Ah.. Kenshin please make it stop! make it stop...please!"  
  
"Ok, it's ok, it'll be alright, just try and breathe for now, just take deep breaths. I think you might be having back spasms"  
  
"Back spasms? ah...ah..oh...what's that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, just breathe deeply for now. I'm going to get some hot water. I'll be right back I promise"  
  
Kenshin flew from the room to get the water that he had been preparing for tea. When he had returned he had the water and a small towel. He soaked the towel in the almost boiling water and squeezed it out.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I'm sorry to even ask this of you, but I need to take off the back of your robe, please forgive me." he said   
  
Kenshin didn't want to tear the robe, he just pulled the shoulders down to her waist. He then began to massage the towel gently over her back. Kaoru's moan's softened, and her cries began to fade away.  
  
"Is that any better?" he asked softly  
  
Her hoarse voice was barley above a whisper now  
  
"ah..ah...yes"  
  
Kenshin stayed with Kaoru until she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you say that they were having sex?"  
  
"Yes mother. I saw them, the moans were as load as a police whistle. I bet the whole block heard it." the young man said  
  
"I knew that girl was up to no good. I just knew it. Acting like such a tomboy, no wonder she's become such a whore."his mother said  
  
"Well it was just one man mother" he said  
  
"Who said so, she may have done it with that other man that comes around every day" she said  
  
"I think it was just the Battousai one, I've seen them together in the market before holding hands, you'd need a pry bar to unattach her."  
  
"Your probably right son, ha the Battosai's Woman how appropriate for a skank like herself."  
  
The old woman continued to rub dirty comments about Kaoru around. She found a friend later that day and continued to exploit poor Kaoru as best she could. The woman had only met Kaoru once or twice, but she found this a good opportunity to attach some assumptions to a very un true rumor. The woman continued to tell other friends who told even more friends. It was like a virus that had spread through the town all too quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day the spasm's in Kaoru's back had ceased. It had been a bit of a rough night, but Kenshin stayed right next to her. Kaoru woke up in the mid morning feeling strangely comfy, and although her back was still slightly sore, the memory of last night seemed like a dream. She walked into the kitchen and found Kenshin at his usual spot near the counter filling small cups with tea. Kaoru crept right beside him and hugged him.  
  
"ORO, ah.. Miss Kaoru. I'm sorry you startled me" he said   
  
"Sorry, but I wanted to thank you for staying with me last night it was very sweet of you." she said  
  
"I only wish I could have done more, I'm glad your feeling better" he said as he brushed his hand against her cheek. Kaoru tried to hide her deep blush underneath a candid smile. That only made Kenshin smile also. He pulled her into a deep hug while they both savored their romantic moment. Yahiko came in soon after and they had a quiet breakfast.  
  
Later in the morning Kaoru interrupted Kenshin as he was scrubbing through some laundry.  
  
"Kenshin, I meant to ask you earlier; I need to go to the market today and I was wondering if you'd come along I need some help carrying a few things?"  
  
"Of course I'll be glad to" he said  
  
"Ok, we'll leave as soon as your done." she replied  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin journeyed throughout the market during the afternoon that day. It was getting warm, and Kaoru had finished up most of the shopping.  
  
"So that's the rice, fish and soy sauce. Kenshin, let me just go over to this shop and get some wax, then I'll meet you at the bridge."  
  
"Ok, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked  
  
"No I'll just be a second" said Kaoru as she ran off.  
  
Kaoru turned to the shop keeper and asked for the wax, and as he did she heard a small whisper behind her  
  
"isn't that her, the Battousai's girl?"  
  
"The Battousai's woman you mean"  
  
Kaoru turned toward the voice but only saw a crowded street full of people.  
  
"Look at her, she even looks like a tramp"  
  
Kaoru turned again but didn't see any face to match the voice  
  
"Ma'am, ma'am here's the wax ma'am"  
  
Kaoru turned back to the shop keeper.  
  
"Oh..ooh, what?" she asked  
  
"The wax." he replied  
  
"Oh yes, thank you"   
  
Kaoru paid for the wax and walked away briskly. Kaoru felt as if chills were running down her spine. The voices it was like they were all so clear among the jumbled, constant crowd.   
  
"Miss Kaoru did you get everything"  
  
Kaoru's head spun around to see Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin I thought I told you to wait for me at the bridge?" she said  
  
"Oh, well I just thought it would be easier to wait here. Miss Kaoru are you alright you look a little anxious? your back isn't hurting you again is it?"   
  
"No it's not my back...it's...it's"  
  
"what?"  
  
"it's nothing. I just thought I heard something, I think. Anyway we need to get going." she said  
  
Kenshin took a hold of Kaoru's hand and began to walk through the tight crowd. To Kaoru it seemed as if the street were becoming more crowded by the second.  
  
"Isn't that a sight just look at her"  
  
Kaoru looked but saw no one.  
  
"walking in broad daylight with her lover, how scandalous"  
  
Kaoru looked but saw no one.  
  
"dosen't she just look like a whore, hanging on his arm like that Battousai's woman"  
  
Kaoru looked but saw no one.  
  
"Battousai's Woman!"  
  
"Battousai's Woman!"  
  
Kaoru let go of Kenshin's had and began to run through the crowd.  
  
"Kaoru? Kaoru! come back!" Kenshin called  
  
Kaoru pushed people of her way, knocking them to the ground. Kenshin ran after her as quickly as he could while carrying their food and maneuvering through the crowd. Kaoru ran and ran towards the bridge. It seemed as if no time had gone by at all between these point's, but it suddenly slowed down as she tripped over a loose cobblestone. She could hear Kenshin's voice a few meters away. As Kaoru got up she noticed her sleeve had torn on the stony pathway.  
  
"Miss Kaoru are you ok? are you ok?" Kenshin said halting at her side.  
  
"Kenshin the voices, don't you hear them?" she said in tears  
  
"What voices?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes began to drain onto her face. Kenshin bent down and helped her pick up the groceries she had spilt.   
  
"It'll be alright Miss Kaoru, well go back to the dojo and I'll get a bath ready for you. It'll be ok" he said gently  
  
Kaoru spilled her tears onto Kenshin's shoulder. Then time seemed to slow down as they both heard a voice say  
  
"Look at them practically exposing themselves in the streets"  
  
Kaoru began to sob loader. Kenshin gathered up the groceries as quickly as he could, then he carried them and the sobbing Kaoru away as fast as he could. 


	2. Psycological Aftermath

Discalimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Authors Note: I've noticed that more reviews come with more chapters, so lets hope that works here. I'm very hopeful with this fic, I like the idea a lot, I just hope it dosen't turn out to sappy or cheesy. Anyway this continues right where we left off.  
  
Rumors:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by Catnip  
  
Kaoru wasn't any better the next morning. That last evening she ran out of Kenshin's arms as soon as they got home, bolted to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep. By the time breakfast came around Kaoru was still asleep. Kenshin tapped on her door, but didn't hear anything. He hoped that his presence would be comforting to Kaoru, however he found out differently after he opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled  
  
"Kaoru, I..I just wanted to see if your feeling better?" he said  
  
"I'm fine. So go away!" she said  
  
"Kaoru are you sure, I would like to know what's going on?"  
  
Kaoru sat up from her bed and faced Kenshin  
  
"What do you mean? What the hell did you mean? Didn't you hear those women, everyone of them in town yesterday called me a whore, I heard it Kenshin I heard it!" she shouted  
  
"Kaoru, now certainly not everyone did"  
  
"You know what I mean. Didn't you hear it?" she asked  
  
"I only heard one woman say one thing"  
  
"Only One!!"   
  
"Kaoru calm down, why are you getting so angry? What people say doesn't matter. What they think doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are honest with ourselves and the people we love. I love you Kaoru you know that. They're just people, and it's just a rumor."  
  
Kaoru bowed her head, and shook it from side to side. Kenshin could hear her begin to sniffle  
  
"No Kenshin, no. It's not just a rumor. It can never be just a rumor. It's my reputation. now everybody thinks I'm something that I'm not, and I'm going to be judged because of it. 'Battousai's woman' they think I'm a whore Kenshin, the think I'm your whore."  
  
Kenshin could only stare at her with sad eyes. He loved her, he lover her so much, but he would never be able to understand the kind of pain she was suffering from, and worse he didn't know how to help her.  
  
"I wish I could make it all go away" Kenshin said hoping that it would comfort her   
  
Kaoru's face was streaming with tears now, and she was choking out sob after sob. Kenshin couldn't stand it anymore, he walked over to her and tried to embrace her but she pushed him away.  
  
"No, you touching me is what started this, so don't ever touch me again!" she snapped  
  
"Kaoru listen to me" he said as gently as he could " I know this is hard for you, but I want to help. I don't want you to feel this kind of pain. I don't want to see you hurting this badly. Please don't push me away, because if you do you'll only end up pushing me out of your heart."  
  
"Kenshin, I'm just so mad at them. I never want to go into town or another crowd as long as I live."   
  
Kaoru's eyes overflowed with tears as she fell into Kenshin's arms. Kenshin still didn't know what to do, but at least he could try to comfort Kaoru for a few moments.   
  
"Well is she feeling any better?" Sano asked as Kenshin walked into the kitchen  
  
"Not really, she's exhausted from crying so much." he said  
  
"That girl needs some sense knocked into. I told her that she couldn't be this way, she can't get upset over something like this" Megumi said  
  
"No Miss Megumi" Kenshin said "Kaoru is a strong woman, but I think that we are forgetting that she still young, and she doesn't know how to deal with this situation.''  
  
"She's kinda like you Kenshin" Sano said  
  
"huh?"   
  
"taking on too much responsibility, not wanting others to get involved, yeah that's about right" Sano said  
  
"Sano, Miss Kaoru just doesn't know how to deal with this yet, she's not like me, she's nothing like me."  
  
Kenshin paused for a moment  
  
"It's my fault." he said  
  
"What?" Sano and Megumi asked  
  
"I've been putting too much pressure on her lately. We've only been back from Kyoto a for a few months and that time I worried her way too much. Now lately we've been getting more involved with our relationship."  
  
"Why does that put pressure on Kaoru?" Megumi asked  
  
Kenshin paused, turned his back, and sighed  
  
"It's just we've made so many promises to each other, about our future. I know it's hard for just me to keep the promises I've made to her, but for her, lately she's been more protective of me and Yahiko, and our home. She's taken her responsibility awareness much farther than she ever has. Now this this happening it must have shattered her, and all this is coming out, that's why it's affecting her so bad."  
  
"So are you saying that if this situation were to happen with Kaoru's emotions being in a different environment, that she wouldn't be upset?" Megumi stated  
  
"Well I think so" he responded  
  
Megumi began to feel frustrated  
  
"No, I think you're wrong Kenshin. It's true that Kaoru has put more responsibility on her self lately but people on the street are calling her a whore, Sir Ken I don't think you could ever understand how she is feeling. Her personal life is nobody's business, especially if they don't even know her. She must feel absolutly helpless."  
  
"I've tried to tell Kaoru that I want to help her, but I don't know how."  
  
"Ah Kenshin, c'mon and think. What if you were her, what would you want the person you loved to do for you?" Sano said  
  
"I guess I'd want them to help me fight it." he said  
  
"Well there you go, go fight it, go fight for the woman you love" Sano responded  
  
Kenshin looked out to Kaoru's bedroom, then back at Sanoske  
  
"Your right Sano, thank you. I know what I have to do now. I'll be back later this evening" he said as he ran out the door  
  
"Kenshin's still new at this whole relationship thing I guess" 


	3. Confronting and Resolving

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Rurouni Kenshin.   
  
Authors Note: I'm very thankful for the few encouraging reviews I've gotten on this fic. I'm very proud of this work and I loved writing it. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter.   
  
Rumors  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Catnip  
  
Kaoru soon because tired of staying in bed all day. Her body was numb and sore in some spots. It was later in the evening around 8:00 pm. Kenshin still hand't returned. Kaoru mustered up all her strength and stretched her body. She changed into her training uniform and pulled her long hair back. She knew that she'd feel better if she got some of her anger out.   
  
Megumi knocked on the rice paper door of Kaoru's bedroom.  
  
"Come on Kaoru open up. You can't avoid me. You know I'll come in anyway and talk to you. "  
  
Megumi growled under her breath, she knew that it must have been hard for her to deal with, but Megumi knew she shouldn't stay in bed all day. She opened the door and felt a little bit foolish when she saw Kaoru not anywhere in sight. Megumi shook her head in frustration, then as all the noise cleared away she heard the sound of short yells coming from the dojo. Megumi walked across the courtyard to the dojo to find Kaoru executing her strokes.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaoru said putting down her bokken and facing the older woman.  
  
"I only wanted to see how the pathetic raccoon girl was doing" Miss Megumi said in questionable tone. "But since you're able to wield your bokken, why aren't you out in town defending yourself. Are you going to make Sir Ken do that for you."  
  
"What do you mean, where is Kenshin?" she asked  
  
"Out in town somewhere I guess." she replied  
  
"What, why is he doing that?"   
  
"I don't know. Sir Ken has some deranged idea that he's in love with you for some reason. But you can't even defend yourself against a few women, I'd imagine Sir Ken wouldn't want a girl as weak as you seem to be."  
  
"Would he prefer an obnauctios fox, instead?" Kaoru stated  
  
"Sir Ken is out there fighting your battles for you. You should be ashamed. Your not worthy of Sir Ken's love for you."  
  
"When will you stop?" Kaoru asked "Are you seriously trying to ruin my life, or do you just want me to stop loving Kenshin. Well neither one is going to work. I love Kenshin, and I won't stop loving just because you want me too. As for me being selfish or unworthy, well you can think whatever you want. You will never know what it's like. You may have been called a quack before Miss Megumi, but you've never been called a whore. Even you know you can't be this heartless. Normally I wouldn't take this sitting down, but this time the choice isn't as simple as going or not going to Kyoto, I don't know what to do, except try to prove that I'm not what they think I am."  
  
"That sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Yeah, sure. How am I going to prove to an entire city that I'm not a whore, that I'm not 'Battousai's Woman?"  
  
"You don't have to" said a voice from the door  
  
Kaoru looked towards it  
  
"Kenshin!" she said rushing to him  
  
''You don't have to worry anymore Kaoru, I took care of it."  
  
"But how?" she asked  
  
"Well it wasn't easy, but I asked around and found the person who first started the rumor." he said  
  
"Who was it?" Megumi asked  
  
"It's not important, any more. She was just a bitter old woman, one who wanted an excuse to talk. I think that one of the most important things that anyone can learn is how to talk to people. And I know it's alot easier to solve problems with word instead of swords. But anyway, it's ok Kaoru. I don't ever want to see you hurt, and I will always be there to fight for you, because I love you"  
  
"Oh Kenshin. Thank you but, you really didn't have to do this."  
  
" I wanted to. I couldn't bear to see you so miserable."   
  
"I love you so much Kenshin" she said  
  
"I love you too" He replied pulling her close to him  
  
Sanosuke walked in behind Kenshin and said  
  
"You guys are pretty lucky. If your family hadn't had such a good reputation, Missy, you might be in a different boat"  
  
"Yes" Kenshin added "It was mostly the woman's friends that she told. Most people I talked to said that they didn't believe it to be all true"  
  
"Still, think of what would have happened otherwise. My reputation as a teacher could have been marred" She said  
  
"Yes you are quite lucky'' Megumi said "But lets not get ahead of ourselves, you still need to stop acting like a whiny raccoon girl and get your act together."  
  
Kaoru took Megumi's comment with a grain of salt. She was just happy the ordeal was over.  
  
Later that night Kenshin and Kaoru were alone talking like they did every night.   
  
"Kenshin I really think I should give you something for doing what you did today." she said  
  
"Oh no, I could never expect you to repay me." he replied  
  
"But I want to really, please let me. I won't be going out of my way at all"   
  
"No I couldn't, I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything" he said  
  
"alright then. It's late anyway and I'm tired." she said  
  
"Ok, I'll go back to my own room that I will, goodnight" Kenshin said  
  
He kissed the top of Kaoru's head and turned to leave the room ,but just before his hand touched the door.   
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
He turned back and smiled at Kaoru  
  
"I just want you to know that I am really greatful for you. I don't know where I would be if I had never met you, and I uh.. well...I want to promise you that no matter what that I'm always there when you need me, and that I want to be with you, more than anything"  
  
Kenshin smiled and walked back to her, and wrapped his arms around her,   
  
"We will be" he said "I want us to be together for the rest of our lives"  
  
Kaoru's heart thumped soundly in her chest.   
  
"I'm ready then" she said  
  
And that was all that needed to be said for them. They shared many more nights like these of talkin and planning and building their relationship. And there were never anymore rumors about Kaoru. The whole town of Tokyo now knew that if there ever were, the Legenday Battousai the Man Slayer, would rise up to fight in her honor. And she promised him that she would fight with him through their battle of life.  
  
Be it rumor or none Kenshin and Kaoru loved each other until the day they died. Koaru's reputation had no blush upon it, and it never did again. But she was lucky, as not all girls are. Not everyone has a lover like Kenshin Himura. May this bring to your hearts hope, peace of mind and wisdom that life isn't always a fairy tale, and that if you separate the word assume you get 'ass' 'u' 'me'  
  
AN:Well I hope that wasn't a complete waste of your time. I would like to hear your opinions on this, and if the majority are negitave to the ending, I'm thinking about re-writeing it, but i want to see what you all think. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got. Please leave any final thoughts in with the reviews or e-mail me at cabbit89@yahoo.com. 


End file.
